Le garçon aux yeux Kaleidoscopes
by Lolryne traductions
Summary: Les drogues c'est pas bien, m'okay? Castiel l'apprend à ses dépends.  mid-saison 4


**Auteur:** strangeandcharm  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Dean, Sam, Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Mots:<strong> 11,300  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Les drogues c'est pas bien, m'okay? Castiel l'apprend à ses dépends.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Je devrais sans doute ajouter que si le résumé peut sembler léger, la fic elle ne l'est pas.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> L'histoire se passe au cours de la saison 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre original de la fic (anglais):<strong> "The Boy with Kaleidoscope Eyes"

* * *

><p><em>Tout était rouge. Tout. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Du sang coulait des murs, du plafond, du ciel, de l'air, du sang, du sang, encore plus de sang. Il pouvait le sentir, le goûter, la première chose qu'il ait jamais goûté de son existence, et c'était du cuivre, des cellules et de la vie, mais anormal, brillant, tellement brillant, comment du sang pouvait-il briller autant?<em>

_Il se demanda si c'était le sien, et si c'était important qu'il en ait perdu une telle quantité. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel corps en avait le plus besoin, le sien, ou l'autre corps. Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il ait deux corps? Ça ne semblait pas possible, n'est ce pas? Il baissa les yeux sans rien retrouver de familier dans la blancheur de ses bras, la blancheur de sa chemise, le noir profond, sévère de son pantalon. Alors qu'il regardait ils devinrent rouges, rouge-sang, et c'était bien plus habituel. Il rit, puis se sentit triste, puis apeuré._

_Il n'avait jamais été apeuré auparavant._

:::

Sam défonça la porte et Dean s'infiltra dans la chambre durant les deux secondes que prit son frère à retrouver son équilibre, révolver pointé devant lui, cet air familier de _je vais l'abattre, je vais le tuer_ collé au visage. La remise était vide cependant, ou en avait l'air, mises à part des étagères du sol au plafond remplies de piles de papier, agrafeuses, stylos et cartouches d'imprimantes. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Pas de démons. Et pas d'ange.

« Bordel, » pesta Dean, baissant son révolver.

« Il doit être là, » Sam fronça les sourcils, toujours prudent. « Zachariah avait l'air sûr de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait tant de barrières anti-anges si Lilith ne cachait pas quelque chose? Ou quelqu'un? »

Dean inspectait les murs. Il s'arrêta net, le corps raidi comme un chien de chasse, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose. « Sam? Lampe torche. Ici. »

Sam éclaira. Il y avait une porte dans le mur, une conçue pour être dissimulée, à peine visible derrière une étagère. Sam n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Dean l'avait trouvé si rapidement – probablement plus par chance que par réelle dextérité. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et poussèrent l'étagère sur le côté, soulevant leurs armes alors que Dean tournait la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une petite salle éclairée par une seule ampoule. Ses murs étaient noirs et un large piège magique et complexe avait été dessiné sur le sol de béton avec ce qui semblait être du sang. Au milieu du cercle se tenait une chaise, et lié à cette chaise, Castiel. Il était bâillonné, habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon avec ses bras retenu derrière lui, la tête penchée. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de tâche sur lui, ce qui voulait dire que le sang sur le sol n'était soit pas le sien, soit il l'était et il s'était guéri de lui-même entre-temps. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Dean laissa passer un souffle entre ses dents et fit un pas vers lui.

« Attends! » Sam prit son bras, soudain nerveux. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur le sol. Ça pourrait être un piège. »

« C'en est un, » dit une voix derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir Zachariah. Il restait au niveau de la porte de la remise, fixant son camarade entre eux deux avec une expression perplexe.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez? » grogna Dean. « Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas rentrer dans le bâtiment? »

« Vous avez détruit les gardes quand vous avez ouvert la porte. » Zachariah plissa les yeux et inspecta la salle dissimulée. « Je ne peux pas rentrer là-dedans, par contre. Vous avez entendu parler de la Clef de Salomon? Le Piège au Diable? C'est la version angélique. Ça nous défait de nos pouvoirs, nous tient immobile comme une mouche dans du marbre. »

« Donc c'est sans-risque pour nous? » Sam désigna la salle derrière eux d'un geste. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux démons, et il ne faisait pas confiance à la magie.

« Ça devrait l'être, » dit l'ange, « Mais ne brisez pas le piège avant que je vous le dise. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans. »

Dean jeta un regard _qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? _à son frère et marcha directement à travers le cercle, prudent de ne pas déranger le sang avec ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla face à Castiel et enleva le tissu enfoncé dans sa bouche, tapotant sa joues lorsque ses paupières tremblèrent. « Cas? T'es là-dedans? »

Castiel toussa, juste un peu, mais ne dit rien. Il semblait à peine capable de garder sa tête droite. Sam sentit quelque chose se tordre à l'intérieur de lui à cette vue – elle était insensée à tellement de niveaux qu'il ne pouvait même pas les compter. Il rejoint son frère alors que Dean sortait un couteau et relâchait les mains de l'ange; ils le rattrapèrent tout deux lorsqu'il tomba en avant, l'installant sur le sol aussi doucement que possible. Il était chaud et couvert de sueur, et gémit légèrement à leur contact. Ses yeux restèrent fermement clos.

« Sam, » murmura Dean, tenant le bras gauche de Castiel surélevé. D'horribles bleus courraient le long des veines, chacun d'entre eux centré autour d'une minuscule trace de piqure. Sam vérifia l'autre bras et y trouva la même chose. Des marques d'aiguilles. Des douzaines. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elles étaient.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » commenta pragmatiquement Zachariah depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil, suivant son regard jusqu'à une petite table presque cachée derrière la porte. Il se leva et examina les objets posés sur sa surface, inspirant fortement lorsqu'il comprit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Dean. Il avait ses doigts sur le cou de Castiel, comme si sentir le pouls d'un ange pouvait réellement lui apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

Sam secoua la tête. « Okay, c'est... bizarre. On dirait qu'ils l'ont drogué. » Il ramassa une seringue et la montra à son frère. « Je suis pas un expert, mais je dirais que c'est de l'héroïne. »

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. « Sérieusement? »

« Et ceux là... » Sam ramassa un une bande de papier perforé imprimé de points rouges vifs. Deux des carrés manquaient. « Oh, c'est du délire. De l'acide. Ils lui ont donné de l'acide, mec. »

« Castiel est défoncé? » Dean baissa les yeux sur lui, puis les releva sur Sam.

« Oh, Lilith est inventive, je lui reconnais ça, » observa Zachariah avec un léger gloussement. « Prenez garde à bien le garder dans le symbole, garçons. »

Sam reposa la seringue sur la table. « Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passera si on le rompt? »

« Rien de bon, c'est certain. » L'ange se rapprocha jusqu'aux bords du piège et fixa Castiel, songeur. « Elle s'en est servi pour le garder prisonnier de plusieurs façons. Ses pouvoirs sont réduits. Elle n'a pas fait que droguer son corps physique – elle s'est débrouillée pour empoisonner le reste, aussi. D'une pierre deux coups. Il est... Je crois que le mot que les enfants cools utilisent ces jours ci est 'déchiré'. »

Dean renifla. « J'y crois pas. On a qu'à ramasser quelques unes de ces conneries, stocker de l'eau et c'est parti pour une rave. »

« Ah, toi et ton humour inapproprié, Dean, » soupira Zachariah. « Réfléchis: une fois qu'il sera hors du piège, qu'est ce qui risque d'arriver? Quelle sera sa première réaction? »

Les frères le fixèrent d'un air absent. « Il déraille? » suggéra Dean, après une pause.

« Il quittera ce corps, » expliqua l'ange. « Il ne saura pas ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il sera en pleine désillusion, incontrôlable, sujet à n'importe quelles hallucinations que ces substances ont déclenché chez lui. Un pouvoir brut relâché avec aucune idée de ce que pourraient être les conséquences. »

Sam sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. « Il pourrait finir par brûler les yeux de n'importe qui, » déclara t-il. « Ou les rendre sourds. Vous avez raison, il faut qu'il soit contenu. »

« Super. » Dean passa une main sur son visage. « Bon, il ne peut pas rester ici. Dans quelques heures le centre commercial d'en haut sera bourré de monde. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il se libère et chante 'White Rabbit' de tous ses poumons. Y'aurait des tympans défoncés un peu partout. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? » demanda Sam, se tournant vers Zachariah. « Vous pouvez le prendre? »

« Je suis pas sa nourrice, » Zachariah semblait offensé. « Il faudra juste que vous le mettiez de côté quelque part de sûr, et le surveiller. Ça sera drôle. J'ai toujours pensé que Castiel avait besoin de dé-serrer le col un petit peu. »

« Mais vous nous avez dit de ne pas l'enlever du piège! » protesta Dean. « Comment est-ce qu'on est censé l'empêcher de s'évader si on le brise? »

Zachariah se tourna pour regarder ostensiblement Sam. Sam plissa les yeux, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi l'ange croyait qu'il connaissait la réponse, et sentit soudain un léger picotement sur son avant-bras droit. Il y baissa les yeux et se souvint _brûler_. « Un lien de fixation, » dit-il pensivement. « On doit lui faire un lien fixant. Ça gardera l'ange prisonnier à l'intérieur de lui. »

« Tu es une source inépuisable de bonnes idées, Sammy, » dit Zachariah, souriant. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. « Profitez bien des quelques heures prochaines, les garçons. Faîtes-moi savoir s'il mentionne mon nom. »

Et il partit.

« Tranchant, » dit soudain Castiel, depuis le sol. « C'était trop tranchant. _Déchiqueté_. »

Castiel ne tressauta même pas lorsque Dean grava le lien sur son bras à l'aide du couteau de Ruby, faisant Sam se demander s'il était capable de sentir la douleur; il n'avait jamais eut l'air de la sentir auparavant. Il ouvrit les yeux, cependant. Ils étaient hagards et sombres, sans aucun signe de conscience, et quand Dean agita une main devant eux ils ne suivirent pas le mouvement.

« Cas? Allez mec, c'est pas le moment de nous la jouer _Las Vegas Parano_. »

« Ça court, » murmura Castiel d'une voix faible. « Dégouline partout. Court, court, court. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et haussa les sourcils. « Il est vraiment décollé. Il a eut deux tablettes et Dieu sait combien d'héroïne. Regarde ses _bras_, Dean – ils lui ont donné tellement du truc qu'il serait mort, s'il était humain. Il doit être accro maintenant, et on va devoir l'aider à travers une désintox. »

Dean secoua la tête. « C'est un ange. Comment est-ce qu'un ange peut être un drogué? »

« T'as entendu Zachariah. Ils ont dosé son vaisseau _et_ son lui-réel. Ça va être moche. »

« C'est partout, » dit silencieusement Castiel. « Si chaud. »

« Ouais ouais, si tu le dis, Cas. » Dean soupira, jetant à Sam un regard misérable, et prit un des bras de Castiel tandis que Sam prenait l'autre. Ils le soulevèrent sur ses pieds, le supportant, mou, entre eux-deux. Dean gratta le sang séché sur le sol et ils sortirent nerveusement du piège; Castiel frissonna, mais resta le même. Pas de rayonnement. Le lien tenait.

« Où est-ce qu'on l'emmène? » demanda Sam, réalisant qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé.

« Quelque part d'insonorisé, » répondit Dean. « J'ai l'impression que notre petit pote drogué va être bruyant avant que tout ça soit fini. »

:::

_Le sang était en train de se faire brûler par la lumière. Lumière lumière lumière lumière. Il y en avait tellement, si fort, qui brûlait ses yeux, le froissait et le faisait grogner sous l'éclat. Des mains le soutenaient, le bougeaient, mais il ne pouvait pas voir à qui elles appartenaient et il n'avait pas l'énergie pour se débattre, alors il les laissa le transporter dans le rayonnement et tenta faiblement de fermer les yeux pour les protéger de la douleur perçante qui suivit._

_Quelque chose s'éveilla en lui, un souvenir, un rappel: des démons criants, du sang coulant de leurs paupières alors qu'ils le fixait, leurs visages déformés par l'horreur et l'agonie._

_Il se demanda s'il était en train de se regarder à cet instant présent, et si c'était pourquoi il avait mal._

_:::  
><em>

Ils étalèrent leur charge sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et grimpèrent à l'avant, mais Dean s'arrêta avant de démarrer, fixant le rétroviseur d'un air penseur.

« Quoi? » demanda Sam.

Dean le regarda. « Il faut que tu ailles à l'arrière. »

Sam haussa les sourcils. « Pour une raison particulière? »

« Il délire, Sam. Qu'est ce qu'on fait s'il se réveille et essaye de sortir de la voiture alors qu'on roule? Il faut que tu le gardes calme. »

Sam y réfléchit, mais pas longtemps. Dean avait raison. Castiel n'était pas vraiment conscient maintenant, à part quelques gémissements et mots murmurés, mais ça pouvait ne pas durer. Il ouvrit la porte sans rien dire, sortit et glissa sur la banquette arrière en essayant de faire s'asseoir l'ange droit, et ratant misérablement. La tête de Castiel atterrit sur sa hanche et Sam leva les yeux pour voir Dean lui sourire de toutes ses dents dans le miroir.

« Aw. Comme vous avez l'air confortable, tous les deux. »

« Contente toi de conduire, Dean. Où est-ce qu'on va, de toute façon? »

Dean pêcha une carte froissée et abîmée du sol et l'agita. « J'ai un plan. Un bon, à mon avis. »

Castiel marmonna quelque chose à propos de _lumière, trop brillante_, et recouvrit ses yeux d'un bras, bougeant de façon à ce que sa joue soit pressée contre la cuisse de Sam. Sam baissa les yeux vers lui, sentant la chaleur émaner de son corps et la transpiration couler à travers son jean. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Je crois qu'il veut que tu passes tes doigts dans ses cheveux, » plaisanta Dean, lui adressant un sourire ravi.

« Je suis content que ça t'amuse, Dean, mais je trouves pas ça drôle. »

« Oh, allez, » souffla Dean, démarrant la voiture. « Tu trouves vraiment pas ça marrant? Un ange du Seigneur qui hallucine des éléphants roses? »

« Non. Il est malade, mec, et c'est Lilith qui a fait ça. Qui sait ce qu'elle lui a fait enduré ces derniers jours? »

Dean baissa les yeux et appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur. « Ouais, bon, j'imagine qu'il nous dira quand il pourra. En attendant c'est Woodstock, bébé. »

:::

_Il parvint à bloquer la lumière, mais il y avait des pulsations, des pulsations derrières ses yeux (quels yeux?) qui semblaient prendre des formes qui voulaient dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas les comprendre. Il essaya, il essaya vraiment, mais c'était des lettres étranges et des lignes dansantes et des courbes, même des visages, de vrais visages, qui se moquaient de lui et le pointaient du doigt. Il y avait une petite fille qui l'emplissait d'un sentiment qu'il reconnut comme de la terreur, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi était-elle effrayante? Pourquoi avait-il peur? Il servait Dieu, il ne devrait avoir peur de rien, mais il avait peur d'elle. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça ne l'était pas._

_« Ce n'est pas normal, » dit-il à voix haute, ou au moins pensait-il. « Ce n'est pas _normal_. Ce n'est pas normal, elle n'est pas normale, elle n'est pas. Elle ne l'est pas. »_

_« Elle est partie maintenant, c'est bon, » dit une voix quelque part au dessus de lui, et il aurait ouvert les yeux pour voir qui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à la lumière. La voix était apaisante, cependant, et cela le calma, il sentit des mains précautionneuses le soulever et il se laissa faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. La lumière était si brillante, pourtant, et ça lui faisait mal aux yeux, et il sentit du liquide en glisser sur son visage-qui-n'était-pas-son-visage et c'était si étrange qu'il essaya de s'en dégager, mais comment pouvait-il s'écarter de son propre visage?_

_« T'es okay, Cas, » intervint une autre voix, différente cette fois, plus familière, malgré qu'il ne puisse pas déterminer d'où il la connaissait. « Tu iras bien, reste juste avec nous, tu m'entends? »_

_Et puis la lumière diminua, et il sentit la froideur de l'amour de son Père le submerger, et tout devint noir._

:::

« Une église? » dit Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas? Il la démolisse dans quelques semaines pour construire une copropriété. Personne va se balader dans le coin pendant qu'on est ici. Et, hey, c'est le meilleur endroit pour un ange. »

L'église vivait ses derniers jours. De la peinture pendait du plafond en grandes banderoles, les murs étaient craquelés et moisis et les fenêtres avaient été barricadées à l'aide de planches. Mais il y avait une atmosphère de paix à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et beaucoup des meubles étaient toujours en place – les bancs, les tables, les chaises. Sam explora quelques unes des salles arrières et trouva un petite salle de bain qui avait encore l'eau courante. L'électricité ne marchait pas mais il y avait un bon nombre de bougies dispersées dans le coin. Bien que ce soit tôt dans la matinée, Dean alla les allumer. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur avec les fenêtres recouvertes.

Ils laissèrent Castiel au sol tandis qu'ils lui construisaient un semblant de lit avec quelques coussins. Il y avait un drap d'autel plié sur la table que Sam secoua – pas aussi poussiéreux que ça en avait l'air – et qu'ils utilisèrent comme drap. Dean ramena des couvertures de la voiture et il soulevèrent l'ange pour le placer et le border. Il était inconscient, les yeux roulant sous ses paupières, son souffle court et rapide. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Sam l'observa pendant une minute puis sortit son ordinateur portable.

« Pour combien de temps il va rester au merveilleux pays d'Oz tu penses? » demanda Dean.

« Un moment. » L'ordinateur s'alluma et il trouva un faible signal wifi pour se connecter à internet. Il tapa 'désintoxication d'héroïne' dans Google et Dean vint se tenir derrière lui alors que les résultats apparaissaient.

« Oh, ca va être drôle, » dit-il sarcastiquement alors qu'il lisait par dessus l'épaule de Sam. « Crampes, vomissements, diarrhée, sueurs chaudes et froides... Mec, c'est vilain. »

« Il ne mange et ne boit pas, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait des diarrhées ou quoique ce soit à vomir, » dit Sam, réfléchissant. Il tapa une autre recherche et commença à se renseigner sur les acides, malgré qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'on avait donné à Castiel, ou quand. « Il va planer pendant à peut prêt dix heures, » il supposa finalement. « A mon avis, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est le garder tranquille et l'empêcher de se faire du mal. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange. « Donc il va planer au LSD en même temps de sentir le manque de l'autre. Ouch. J'ai l'impression que Lilith savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Tu ne peux pas torturer un ange, donc tu fous le bordel dans sa tête à la place. »

« Ça va être une longue journée, » soupira Sam, massant son cou. « Je crois que tu devrais dormir tant que tu peux, pour qu'on puisse le surveiller chacun son tour. »

Dean imita un frisson. « Je te dis, s'il commence à crier à propos d'un bébé rampant au plafond, il est pour toi. Cette connerie de _Trainspotting _m'a foutu les jetons. »

:::

_Il était prisonnier, il suffoquait, il était restreint, il mourrait, il était contenu, il était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être et c'était douloureux, vraiment douloureux, et soudain rien n'était plus important que de se libérer, rien du tout à part cet impératif de respirer, de s'étirer et d'étendre ses ailes, rien de plus urgent que de s'échapper de ce revêtement chaud et fébrile autour de lui, quel qu'il soit, ce conteneur, cette prison, cette prison cette prison cette prison -_

_:::  
><em>

Les doigts de Castiel étaient déjà rouges de sang avant que Sam ne parvienne à ses côtés. Dean avait somnolé sur un banc trop étroit pour lui mais s'était redressé dès que l'ange s'était mis à crier; un instant plus tard il s'agenouillait à côté de lui et tenait fermement son poignet tandis que Sam tenait l'autre et l'éloignait de sa poitrine.

« Laissez-moi sortir! » cria Castiel, se ruant et se débattant entre eux. « Laissez-moi sortir! Je peux pas respirer! Je peux pas rester comme ça, _laissez-moi sortir!_ » Il était fort, bien plus qu'eux, et c'était extrêmement difficile de le garder en place. Alors qu'il s'agitait les bougies autour d'eux clignotèrent et vacillèrent; les murs de l'église semblant osciller légèrement, le sol bientôt recouvert d'une poussière plâtreuse. Il avait des pouvoirs, et ils marchaient toujours malgré le lien de fixation et quoique ce soit que lui ait fait Lilith.

« C'est bon, c'est bon! » cria Dean, essayant de se faire entendre par dessus les cris de Castiel. « Reste allongé, tu vas bien! Cas? Cas, tu m'entends? Arrête de nous combattre! »

Mais les yeux de Castiel roulaient et il continuait de crier, du sang s'échappant de ses clavicules et tâchant sa chemise ruinée d'un rouge écarlate. Il avait essayé de s'éventrer la poitrine avec les doigts, grattant la chair comme s'il avait eut l'intention de s'ouvrir la cage thoracique et de s'arracher le cœur. Les blessures étaient profondes et il y avait beaucoup de sang. Sam savait qu'il pouvait se soigner lui-même mais pour le moment c'était abominable, comme s'il avait été mutilé par un animal, et il jeta un regard à Dean et se demanda s'il pensait aux chiens des enfers aussi.

« Je suis coincé, » haleta Castiel, retombant mollement d'un coup, « Je peux pas sortir, je peux pas m'échapper. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? »

Dean relâcha son poignet et agita une main devant les yeux de Castiel. Castiel la suivit et Dean se pencha vers lui, encouragé. « Cas? Est-ce que tu peux me voir? »

Castiel cilla, de la sueur coulant sur le côté de son visage. « D-Dean? » dit-il, hésitant, sa voix rauque d'avoir crier.

« Oui! Oui, c'est moi, Cas! Bien, tu peux me voir. » Il regarda furtivement Sam, ses yeux yeux indiquant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire maintenant, et Sam prit la relève.

« Il faut que tu restes tranquille, » dit-il, et les yeux de Castiel se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu as été drogué, okay? Tout ce que tu ressens ou voit pendant les prochaines heures est une hallucination. Tu es en sécurité, il faut juste attendre que ça passe. »

« On est pas des hallucinations, au passage, » intervint Dean. « On est réels. »

Castiel frissonna, le fixant avec intensité, se concentrant sur Dean comme s'il essayait de chasser le reste du monde. « Lilith, » murmura t'il. « Elle... m-m'a drogué... »

« Oui. » Sam observa son frère presser l'épaule de Castiel dans un geste de réconfort, gardant sa main écartée du carnage sanglant qu'était la poitrine de l'ange. « Mais elle est partie maintenant, et ca dépends de toi pour t'en sortir. Okay? »

« Lilith, » Castiel dit de nouveau, et ses yeux semblèrent soudain moins clairs. « Elle t'a envoyé en Enfer. »

Dean s'agita, juste un peu. La majorité des gens ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais Sam si. « Ouais, » dit-il fermement. « Petite pute. Mais tu m'as fais sortir. »

« Je... t'ai eu. » Castiel frissonnait à présent, et Dean indiqua à Sam de prendre le kit des premiers soins. Ils devaient l'envelopper, le garder au chaud, mais sa poitrine devait être soignée en premier. Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse se faire ça. Il avait dû être désespéré, convaincu qu'il pouvait libérer son lui-angélique de son hôte humain.

« Tu étais mort, » dit soudain l'ange, sa voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été. Il dit cela comme s'il se souvenait, comme si c'était important. « Tu étais une enveloppe, pourrie et putréfiée dans ton cercueil, et tu étais _mort_. »

« J'ai sûrement eu de meilleurs jours, c'est vrai, » dit Dean avec une bravade feinte.

« Pourri, » continua Castiel, ses yeux vacillant. « Pourri comme de la viande. Je t'ai trouvé et tu pourrissais. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Okay, cette conversation est en train de me faire regretter d'avoir pris un burger pour le petit dej'. »

Castiel souleva une main ensanglantée, la tenant face à ses yeux et la fixant avec intensité. « Pourri » dit-il encore. « C'est de la viande, aussi. Je suis en train de pourrir. Je suis coincé, et je pourri. »

« Ne recommence pas à crier encore, okay? Cas? »

Mais Castiel étudiait sa main, la fixant tellement que Sam se demanda ce qu'il voyait. Du sang dégoulinait de sa paume vers son coude, gouttant sur le sol, et les yeux de Castiel suivirent son chemin avec tant de fascination que c'en était presque comique.

« Là, donne moi ça, » dit Dean silencieusement, prenant un tissu des doigts de Sam. « Faut le nettoyer avant qu'il recommence à paniquer. »

Il n'y eut plus de blagues après ça. Dean n'était pas d'humeur.

:::

_De la chair de la peau et des tendons. Du sang. Il était à l'intérieur d'un humain, et il ne pouvait pas sortir, alors il avait appris à s'accoutumer. Étudier le corps. Le comprendre._

_Il écoutait le frémissement de sang dans ses oreilles, le rythme lent de son nouveau cœur._

_Il sentait l'air dans ses poumons, dedans-dehors, dedans-dehors._

_Il entendait les bruits légers que son souffle causait dans sa poitrine et sa gorge._

_Il gémit, sentant la vibration se répandre à l'intérieur de lui, et gémit encore._

_Une main tomba sur son bras et il y baissa les yeux, intrigué. Blanche. Si blanche. Des ongles et des articulations. Une bague en argent. Il leva les yeux sur son propriétaire, reconnaissant _Dean Winchester_, et il lui sourit, parce que maintenant qu'il était dans un corps humain il pouvait sourire. _

_« Tu t'en sors bien, » dit Dean Winchester, et il entendit les mots gratter dans les structures fragiles de ses oreilles. Il se demanda comment y résonnerait sa propre voix._

_« Bien, » marmonna t-il, et ça sonnait de manière pathétique. Minuscule. Son ancienne voix lui manquait._

_Il y eut un éclat de lumière derrière ses yeux, des étincelles et de la poussière d'étoile, et avant qu'il ne comprenne il faisait noir et il était en train de flotter, s'élançant dans l'espace infini et explorant la Création de Dieu, et Dean Winchester quitta son esprit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

:::

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait maintenant? Sam, tu entends ça? »

Sam se rapprocha et se pencha au dessus de Castiel, écoutant de son mieux. Les yeux de l'ange étaient fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient. Ses mots étaient silencieux et il devait se concentrer pour les comprendre.

_« Canopus, Arcturus, Eltanin, Maia, Asterope, Procyon, Deneb, Corvus... »_

Il continua encore et encore, nom après nom après nom, et Sam écouta pendant une minute ou deux avant de relever les yeux vers son frère. « Ce sont des étoiles, » dit-il.

Dean haussa un sourcil. « Des étoiles d'Hollywood ou des étoiles dans le ciel? »

« Du ciel. » Sam écouta d'avantage. « _Altair, Adib, Giansar, Eta Carinae... » _ Les mots étaient apaisants, hypnotisant. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix de Castiel alors qu'il les citait, mais Sam ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il les avait vraiment vu. Est-ce que les anges pouvaient se déplacer à travers l'espace?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? » demanda Dean.

« Aucune idée. Pour rester calme, peut-être? »

Dean se pencha et inclina la tête, essayant d'entendre, et Sam fut surpris par l'expression de son visage – curieux et perplexe, mélangé à de l'émerveillement. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Dean comme ça.

« C'est assez cool, » dit Dean au bout d'un moment. « Mais combien de temps il peut faire ça? Quoi, il va citer toutes les étoiles dans le ciel? »

« J'imagine qu'on verra bien, » dit Sam. « Je suppose que le Paradis est un peu plus proche d'elles que nous le sommes, donc il les connait toutes. »

_:::_

_Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Il pouvait se sentir tomber, être attiré vers le bas, tiré par la gravité quelle que soit la force avec laquelle il tentait de lui résister. Il se tortilla et tourna, s'attendant à voir un globe bleu flotter devant ses yeux, mais fut horrifié de découvrir que ce n'était plus bleu. C'était rouge. De la fumée s'échappait de sa surface, des cratères se formant sous ses yeux, et il mit instinctivement sa main devant son visage pour le protéger alors qu'il arrivait plus prêt, tombant, tombant, tombant, pensant _ca y est, c'est l'Enfer sur Terre_ juste avant que son corps heurte le sol dévasté._

_Il s'enfonça sous lui et il tomba, dégringolant et tournant si vite que cela le terrifia, et d'un coup il se tenait debout devant un chevalet de torture dans un vaste néant qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Il faisait chaud ici-bas, chaud à brûler, et il inspira une bouffée d'air qui rappa ses poumons et lui empoigna la gorge._

_Il connaissait l'homme sur le chevalet, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'où._

_« Aide moi, » supplia l'homme, ses yeux écarquillés de peur. « Cas, s'il te plaît, aide moi! »_

_Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, se demandant d'où le couteau venait, et il lui vint à l'esprit que la chair de l'homme était blanche, trop blanche, et qu'il fallait qu'il l'assombrisse d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors il le lacéra à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'il crie pitié._

_Il n'en reçut aucune._

_:::  
><em>

Castiel tremblait si fort que Sam pensa qu'il allait faire craquer les coutures. Il ne transpirait pas, cependant, et il plaça une main sur son front et sentit la chaleur sans l'aide d'un thermomètre. C'était mauvais.

« Des tissus humides? » suggéra Dean, connaissant la marche à suivre. Ils avaient expérimentés suffisamment de fièvres par eux-mêmes, des fièvres provoquées par des griffures et blessures et infections, tous les avantages de la chasse.

« Il lui faut de la glace plus que tout, mais ca m'étonnerait qu'on en trouve dans le coin. » Sam fronça les sourcils. « Sa poitrine ne guérit pas non plus. Je crois qu'il est trop faible. »

Son frère se releva sur ses pieds, recueilli une poignée de tissus et de t-shirts et partit les tremper dans la salle de bain arrière. Castiel s'était mis à grogner d'ici son retour, claquant des dents, et les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'un des bancs derrière eux dérapa de quelques centimètres sur le sol par lui-même.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas accidentellement nous faire exploser la cervelle, » observa Dean, la voix prudente.

Sam plaça un chiffon sur le cou de l'ange, suivit par d'autres sur ses poignets, bien qu'il trembla tant qu'ils ne faisaient que tomber. Dean drapa un de ses t-shirt foutus sur son front et Sam regarda alors que des gouttes d'eaux glissaient le long du visage de Castiel. Elles étaient noires.

« Ton t-shirt déteint, » remarqua t'il, se sentant soudain fatigué.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Et ca lui teint le front. C'est le moindre de ses soucis je crois. »

Castiel murmura quelque chose et un autre banc se déplaça. Deux des bougies derrières eux s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes. Sam se leva et en ralluma. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur à présent, et l'église était remplie d'ombres. Plutôt que d'être réconfortant, ca commençait à être flippant.

« Tu as pêché, » haleta Castiel. « Tu es un pêcheur. »

Dean siffla doucement pour l'inciter à se taire, prenant inconsciemment sa main, enroulant ses doigts mouillés autour des siens. Sam s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs. Il en avait assez d'être agenouillé au sol.

« Tu les as torturé, » continuait l'ange, et ses yeux commencèrent à vaciller. « Tu les as fais souffrir... Tous, si nombreux, tu les as fais souffrir. Tellement d'années, tellement d'âmes... Tu étais un _démon_. »

Dean relâcha la main de Castiel comme s'il avait été piqué, et Sam se rendit soudain compte de qui l'ange parlait. Son ventre sursauta à l'expression de son frère.

« Dean, » dit-il, voulant lui offrir son soutient, mais Dean leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Cas? » demanda t-il, la voix cassante. « Qui était un démon? »

Mais Castiel ne l'entendit pas. Il frissonna et laissa s'échapper un souffle, puis les surprit tous deux en se roulant sur le côté, faisant des bruits comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Dean réagit instantanément et plaça le récipient en plastique qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la salle de bain sous son menton, mais Castiel se contenta d'avoir des haut-le-cœur et de tousser, sans rien rejeter. Il resta ainsi un long moment, convulsant sans que rien ne sorte et s'étouffant, et Dean releva les yeux vers Sam et haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que t'avais raison, il a rien à l'intérieur. »

Sam hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dean aurait été en train de lui frotter le dos si ça avait été lui vomissant, et son langage corporel envers Castiel à l'instant présent était tout sauf rassurant.

_:::_

_Les flammes de l'Enfer étaient intenses et il y succombait. La chaleur voyageait à travers la plante de ses pieds nus, escaladait le long de l'arrière de ses jambes, chatouillant ses ailes. Il fixa l'homme devant lui et regarda alors qu'il descendait du chevalet et se retournait pour y faire face. Il y avait déjà une femme dessus, son visage un rictus d'horreur, et l'homme enfonça ses pouces dans ses yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle cria._

_Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas... normal. Il avait déjà vu ça, mais les choses étaient différentes. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de couteau dans sa main, pour commencer. Il y baissa les yeux et le jeta sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait tenu en premier lieu, et tressailli lorsque les flammes commencèrent à lui roussir les ailes, ses plumes craquant et fumant dans l'air putride._

_« Dean, » dit-il, se souvenant pourquoi il était là. « Tu dois venir avec moi. Tu as été sauvé. »_

_« Je suis bien ici, merci, » dit Dean._

_Pourquoi était-ce familier? Pourquoi avait-il si chaud? La chaleur était insupportable, et il pouvait sentir son second corps lutter pour la supporter. Soudain il voulait fermer les yeux et dormir, abandonner, mais il avait une mission et il devait la compléter. Il n'avait pas le choix._

_Il fit un pas en avant et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Dean, sentant l'empreinte brûler sa peau. Dean poussa un hurlement, tombant à genoux, et il referma ses doigts sur la chair et le tira vers le haut, battant ses ailes embrasées, se dirigeant vers la lumière d'en haut._

_Mais Dean se débattait et criait, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le porter tout du long, et il savait également que s'il le laissait partir ils tomberaient tous les deux en Enfer et ne reviendraient jamais._

_Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, mais il était d'un coup trop malade pour s'en soucier._

:::

Castiel parlait non-stop depuis vingt minutes. Ça n'était pas agréable à entendre.

_Ses ailes brûlaient, il tombait, l'Enfer était en flammes autour de lui, il allait échouer, il brûlait, il y avait du sang sur ses mains, Dean Winchester avait cédé, il avait une mission, il brûlait, Dean Winchester était un démon, il brûlait, il avait échoué, ses ailes brûlaient - _

Il se ballottait et tournait sur les coussins, tenant son ventre comme s'il lui faisait mal et serrant et desserrant les poings, et pendant tout ce temps Dean demeura les jambes croisées sur le sol à côté de lui, le fixant d'un regard hanté.

Sam avait su que ça ne serait pas marrant, mais il n'avait eut aucune idée que ce serait comme ça.

« Je vais le surveiller un moment si tu veux une pause, » offrit-il.

« Je vais bien, merci, » répondit Dean, laconique.

« Il délire, Dean. Il ne dit que des trucs insensés. »

« C'est tout à fait sensé pour moi. » La voix de son frère était froide.

Castiel tressailli brusquement, grognant d'agonie alors qu'une crampe le prenait à un endroit que Sam ne pouvait pas déterminer. Au dessus d'eux, un lourd bruit de grincement leur signala que les chevrons de l'église étaient en train de trembler, et les planches sur les fenêtres vibrèrent. « Trop lourd, » grinça Castiel. « On va _tomber_. » Trois autres bougies s'éteignirent alors qu'un vent soudain entoura le bâtiment, mais ça ne venait pas de dehors.

« Ce sont des illusions, mec, » dit Sam alors que Dean plissait les yeux. « Il ne raconte pas comme ça s'est passé. »

« Il a dit que j'étais un démon. Et si j'en avais été un? »

« Tu ne l'étais pas. »

« C'est ce qui se passe en Enfer. Tu te transformes en démon. »

« Si tu avais été un démon, tu penses honnêtement qu'il t'aurait ramené? Ça aurait été trop tard pour toi, Dean. Allez, tu as vu la merde que Lilith lui a injecté. Il est défoncé comme un terrain de manœuvre là, son cerveau mélange ses souvenirs et ses peurs. »

Dean demeura silencieux une minute, puis soupira. Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains et se leva, étirant ses muscles qui devaient lui faire mal à présent. A ses pieds, Castiel grogna encore et agrippa son bras. Les crampes avaient sérieusement commencé. Dean baissa les yeux sur lui puis les dirigea vers Sam.

« Il transpire, » dit-il. « La fièvre s'est déclenchée. »

« C'est un bon point, » répondit Sam.

« J'ai besoin d'air, » annonça Dean. « Je vais faire un tour. »

_:::_

_Il ressentait de la douleur à présent, et ça l'aidait à le rendre plus conscient qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait que c'était à cause d'un démon, une femme démon, et les Winchester étaient avec lui, mais il était trop fatigué pour se concentrer longtemps sur le puzzle._

_Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment est-ce qu'il avait pu aller en Enfer et en revenir et se demanda si c'était l'effet qu'étaient censés faire les cauchemars. Il avait vu Dean en avoir suffisamment, et ça expliquerait beaucoup. Ça avait eut l'air si réel, cependant. Si terrible._

_Il avait froid à présent. La chaleur était partie. D'horribles, puissantes douleurs parcouraient son deuxième corps, les muscles tendus et secoués de spasmes sous sa peau frêle. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'un humain puisse avoir si mal. Il se força à rester inconscient, sachant que s'il cherchait à se réveiller la douleur serait pire, mais c'était difficile._

_Ça faisait mal._

_Dean, pensa t-il. Dean avait connu pire en Enfer. Bien pire. Il se souvint du sentiment de l'avoir transporté et il se souvint qu'ils étaient sortis de l'Enfer intacts. Il n'avait pas échoué. Il avait sauvé Dean Winchester. Il l'avait fait._

_Il se concentra sur ça tandis que la douleur se dilatait et mourrait, et ça aida._

:::

Quand Dean revint, Castiel dormait.

Sam releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'église s'ouvrir, et souffla un léger rire quand il vit Dean transporter deux grandes tasses de café et un sac en papier dont le contenu dégageait une odeur délicieuse. « Je pourrais t'embrasser, » dit-il, prenant le café que Dean lui offrit.

« Pas devant l'ange, Sammy » dit Dean platement, jetant le sac au sol. « J'ai déjà mangé, c'est tout pour toi. Comment va t-il? »

« Il dort. Je crois que ses crampes se sont arrêtés, donc il devrait s'en sortir bientôt. »

« Super. » dit Dean sans conviction et s'assit sur un des bancs. Il tira le couvercle de son café et prit une gorgé, contemplant Castiel.

Sam soupira. « Sérieusement, Dean, faut que tu t'en remettes. »

« De quoi? »

« Tu n'étais pas un démon. »

Dean se renfrogna, lui jetant un regard ennuyé. « Cas était _là_, mec. Il était en Enfer! Il a vu dans quel état j'étais! Je peux pas me souvenir de beaucoup de trucs sur la fin, mais il m'a vu. J'étais complètement paumé, à peine humain. Il s'est passé des années et des années. Il pourrait être... » Il s'arrêta, baissant le regard. « Juste parce que je ne me souviens pas m'être transformer en démon ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas arrivé. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Dean, tu n'est pas un démon maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai? »

Dean ferma les yeux. « C'est censé prendre des siècles. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Se transformer en démon. C'est ce que Ruby m'a dit avant que mon contrat soit fini. Ça prends des centaines d'années, mais au bout du compte tu deviens un monstre. » Dean renifla, rouvrant les yeux et les lançant au plafond. « Ça m'en a pris quarante. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour dégager toute trace d'humanité chez moi. Quelques _décennies_. Qu'est ce que ça dit sur moi? »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Dean regarda vers lui, son expression indéchiffrable, et Sam le fixa un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je peux pas croire que tu te fasses une misère sur quelque chose qui échappe autant ton contrôle, » il observa tristement. « Bon Dieu, Dean – tu peux pas te laisser peinard un peu? Ruby pouvait bien mentir, et tu n'as que la parole de Castiel pour croire que tu as été changé. Et il était en train de lister gaiement les noms des étoiles tout à l'heure comme si elles étaient ses amies ou quelque chose. Il est tellement délirant que je suis surpris qu'il se souvienne même de ton nom, sans parler de ce que t'as fait en Enfer. »

Dean laissa échapper un sourire attristé et prit une gorgé de son café. « J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il avait du mal à l'oublier. Comme s'il arrivait pas à supporter la déception d'arriver et de me trouver cassé. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai. Bordel, Dean, faut que t'arrêtes de ressasser ça. »

« Ouais, comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à ressasser. Voyons voir... apocalypse, quelqu'un? »

« Allez, Dean - »

« Tu n'étais pas un démon. »

Les frères baissèrent le regard vers Castiel, surpris d'entendre sa voir. Il fixait Dean désespérément, les yeux rouges et lourds, mais plus clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des heures.

Dean hésita un instant, pris de court, avant de demander avec bonne humeur: « Tu apprécies le trip? »

« Tu n'étais pas un démon, » répéta Castiel. Sa voix était en lambeaux et il n'y avait rien de sa force habituelle derrière les mots, mais Sam le croyait. Il regarda vers son frère et vit le doute sur son visage.

« T'avais l'air plutôt convaincu y'a pas longtemps. »

« Tu étais toujours humain. Je ne te mentirai pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis. J'étais... Je n'ai pas... » La voix de Castiel traîna et il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

Dean remua inconfortablement sur son siège, mais Sam vit une partie de sa tension quitter ses épaules. « Comment tu te sens? » demanda t'il, repoussant le sujet de la conversation autre part que sur lui-même.

« Pas bien, » dit Castiel, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Sam.

L'ange hocha la tête, lui jetant un coup d'œil. « J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, » dit-il faiblement, et fit l'erreur d'essayer de s'asseoir. Son corps entier se secoua et il retomba avec un gémissement, haletant.

« Tu es encore malade, » lui dit Sam gentiment. « Reste juste allongé, ok? »

Castiel regarda son bras et haussa les sourcils en découvrant le lien gravé dans sa peau. « Vous m'avez contenu, » observa t-il, d'une voix qui était soit effrayée soit agacée. C'était dur à dire, elle était tellement rauque.

« C'était l'idée de ton patron, » dit Dean précipitamment. « Tu serais parti en délire de junkie, c'était le seul moyen de te garder sous contrôle. »

« Je ne peux pas m'échapper, » dit Castiel doucement, cillant. Son visage pâlit alors qu'ils l'observait, et Sam commença à se demander s'il allait s'évanouir. « Vous m'avez enchaîné à ce corps, et je ne peux pas m'échapper. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Sam et s'approcha de l'ange, s'agenouillant au sol à ses côtés. « Hey, » dit-il, apaisant, plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Tu vas aller mieux, mec. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de toi. Tu dois juste te relaxer et laisser le reste des drogues se dissiper. Lilith t'a pas mal chargé. T'es un homme-pharmacie là. »

Castiel leva les yeux pour le rencontrer et inspira, choqué. Sam observa, confus, alors qu'il soulevait une main et tapota doucement sur la joue de Dean, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment là.

« Ow, » dit Dean ostensiblement, bien que ca n'ait clairement pas été douloureux. « Euh, une raison particulière pour ce coup? »

« Ton visage est... instable, » dit Castiel, émerveillé. « Comment fais-tu ça? »

Dean regarda vers Sam avec un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de revenir à Castiel. « T'es un ange défoncé, Cas. Allez, allonge-toi. Ferme les yeux. Voyons voir si t'arrive à dormir jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. »

« Je ne dors pas. »

« Tu viens juste de te réveiller après avoir dormi, tête d'idiot. »

« Je ne dors pas, » Castiel était catégorique.

« Bon, penses y comme rester couché avec les yeux fermés, alors. Allez. »

Dean repoussa les épaules de Castiel sur les coussins et posa une main sur ses yeux, les fermant, et Castiel demeura immobile. Lorsque Dean se releva sur ses pieds, cependant, il gémit – juste un peu, suffisamment pour qu'ils l'entendent, et Sam eut la sensation que quelle que soit la vanne que son frère s'apprêtait à dire s'évapora au son. _C'était_ drôle, d'une façon, musa Sam, de voir cette toute-puissante créature pleine d'aplomb réduite à enfoncer son doigt sur le visage de quelqu'un pour vérifier s'il était réel ou non, mais c'était horrible en même temps. Castiel souffrait, peu importe à quel point sa maladie était bizarre, et il n'y avait rien d'amusant à ça.

« Combien de temps tu crois que ça va encore continuer? » lui demanda Dean silencieusement, se rasseyant.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ton avis vaut autant que le mien. »

« Sympa de la part de Zachariah de se contenter de nous le laisser. On pourrait penser que les anges prenaient soins les uns des autres. »

Sam secoua la tête. « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas Cas? »

Dean renifla. « Je le comprend. Il est pas la personne la plus facile à apprécier. Il se balade en menaçant de tuer les gens – pas super pour casser la glace. »

Sam baissa les yeux vers Castiel, qui avait l'air de dormir. « Tu le connais mieux que moi, Dean. Il n'est pas en train de s'adoucir? Devenir plus humain? »

Dean y réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Je dirais qu'il est à six sur l'échelle de l'enfoiré maintenant. Quand il est apparu c'était un dix. »

Sam étouffa un rire et prit une gorgé de son café. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. Une fois qu'il aura arrêté halluciner que ton visage est en train de fondre, en tout cas. »

:::

Castiel dormit pendant trois heures et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il tremblait de nouveau. Ça ne semblait pas venir de la fièvre, cependant, il avait l'air d'avoir réellement froid. Dean récupéra une autre couverture de la voiture et l'enroula autour de lui, s'agitant à ses côtés comme s'il était sa mère, ce qui fit sourire Sam. Dean avait l'habitude de faire pareil avec lui lorsqu'il était malade, enfant. Il ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte.

Après ça Castiel ne dit rien. Il resta juste allongé, les fixant tous les deux, ses yeux passant de Dean à Sam puis dans l'autre sens, comme s'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'ils étaient. Au bout d'un moment Dean n'arriva plus à rester silencieux. « Tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça? » demanda t-il, tentant clairement de masquer son irritation.

« Tu es tellement brillant, » dit Castiel, sa voix à peine plus qu'un raclement dans sa gorge. « Tu es _mignon_. »

Sam cacha un large sourire derrière sa main.

« Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, Cas, » expliqua Dean patiemment. « Tes yeux sont complètement psychédéliques là tout de suite. »

« Tu brilles, » expliqua Castiel avec un soupir. « Des anges. »

Le regard exaspéré que Dean jeta à Sam le fit rire à voix haute. Oh oui, lui et Dean étaient des anges. C'était _bon_.

« Est-ce que j'ai des ailes? » demanda Dean, la voix gentiment taquine. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que les miennes sont plus grandes que celles de Sam. Les miennes doivent être plus grandes ou je joue pas. »

« _Des esprits des Justes parvenus à la perfection,_ » dit Castiel rêveusement, ses paupières vacillant. « Hébreux 12:23 »

« Oh, super. Maintenant il cite la Bible, » marmonna Dean. « Juste quand je commençait à croire qu'il était marrant. »

Sam le poussa du coude sur le côté et Dean étouffa un ricanement, levant les yeux vers le plafond de l'église.

« J'ai froid, » dit soudain Castiel, et Sam regarda de nouveau vers lui pour le voir trembler.

« On a pas plus de couvertures, » dit-il, désolé, et Castiel répondit en frissonnant et en laissant un petit gémissement impuissant lui échapper. Perplexe, Sam se leva et se pencha vers lui, plaçant une main sur son front et fronçant les sourcils. « Wow, il ne fait pas semblant. Il gèle. »

Dean se releva aussi. « Est-ce que je devrai partir et acheter d'autres couvertures? Il doit y avoir un magasin dans le coin. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je crois pas qu'il dégage de chaleur corporelle. Il est tellement différent de nous... peut-être que les drogues ont bousillé son thermomètre interne ou quelque chose. Sérieusement, touche le. »

Dean cilla et tendit la main, son front se plissant lorsqu'il sentit la même froideur qu'avait sentit Sam. Aucun humain ne pouvait être si froid et ne pas en souffrir de conséquences.

« On doit le réchauffer, » observa Dean d'un ton bourru. « On dirait un cadavre. »

« Chaleur corporelle, » répéta Sam, réalisant ce qu'ils devaient faire. « Un de nous doit partager de la chaleur corporelle avec lui. »

Dean souffla un ricanement. « J'ai proposé d'acheter des couvertures, j'en reste là, merci beaucoup. »

« Bon sang, Dean. C'est sérieux. Il pourrait mourir. »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Si tu veux câliner l'ange, ne me laisse pas te freiner. »

Sam leva le poing. Dean y baissa les yeux, soupira, et leva le sien. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et Sam rit du résultat.

« Ciseaux? _Sérieusement_? Est-ce que t'apprendras un jour? »

« Vas te faire voir, » répliqua Dean hargneusement, baissant les yeux vers Castiel. « Génial. Simplement génial. Tu vas acheter des couvertures pendant que je joue à l'Ourson Câlin avec notre patient. Je jure, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tuerais. »

Sam ramassa son sac et renifla. « Ouais, comme si toi prenant une brassé d'ange était un truc nouveau. J'ai pas oublié Anna, tu sais. Tant qu'à faire tu devrais rester avec ce dont tu as l'habitude. »

« Sam. »

La voix de Dean était soudain tendue, et Sam leva les yeux, surpris. Il suivit le regard écarquillé de Dean en direction de l'autel et inspira de choc.

Il était recouvert de glace.

Alors même que Sam observait, il pouvait sentir la température chuter à l'intérieur de l'église. Du gel blanc commençait à s'étendre sur les estrades, des cristaux se formant et grandissant. Des stalactites de glaces apparurent sur les bords de l'autel, s'allongeant à une vitesse folle sous ses yeux. Il fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait, et regarda de nouveau Castiel. Il était bleu.

« Euh, Dean... »

Mais Dean avait déjà remarqué. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures et grimpa sous les couvertures aussi rapidement qu'il put, sans la moindre gêne désormais, parce que Sam avait eut raison tout à l'heure: c'était sérieux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Castiel était en train de mourir. Que ça vienne des drogues ou d'autre chose, Sam n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais dans tous les cas c'était _mauvais_.

« Bordel de merde! » siffla Dean, soulevant le poids mort qu'était Castiel pour presser sa poitrine contre son dos. « Il est putain de gelé! »

Sam mesura du regard le gel s'enroulant autour du sol en bois de l'église et n'en douta pas. Alors qu'il observait, pourtant, son avancé s'arrêta, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'était parce que Dean partageait désormais sa chaleur avec l'ange. Castiel trembla dans l'étreinte de Dean, murmurant quelque chose à propos de _vertu_ et Dean frictionna ses mains sur bras nus et mous, jetant à Sam un regard impuissant.

« Je suis pas sûr à quel point je peux aider là, » dit-il, pressant. « Il lui faut plus de couvertures. Quelque chose de thermique – des bouillottes, des fioles de café, je m'en tape, trouve en juste. »

« C'est fait, » promit Sam, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sammy? »

Sam s'arrêta, se retournant vers lui. Dean avait l'air pâle, presque aussi pâle que l'homme inconscient dans ses bras, et du gel s'étendait désormais sur les couvertures les recouvrant tous deux. Son frère frissonna et Sam tressailli de sympathie.

« Dépêche-toi, » dit Dean.

_:::_

_Il avait décidé que les Winchesters étaient des anges. Ils étaient des anges comme la plupart des humains imaginait sa race – beaux, vertueux, de délicates créatures dont les seuls intérêts étaient les autres, pas les être lassés des batailles et endurcis aux côtés desquels il avait combattu pendant des millénaires. Ça l'amusait d'imaginer Dean et son frère flottant dans les airs avec des ailes d'argent, habillés de toges blanches, des halos plantés sur la tête._

_Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne devrait pas trouver des pensées si ridicules amusantes, puis réalisa que c'était à cause du poison parcourant son corps (ses deux corps) et sentit un élan de colère l'emplir. Comment ses pensées osaient-elle s'égarer ainsi? Comment un démon osait-il le remplir de substances si nocives, tester sa raison et sa force, le rabaissant devant les yeux des humains sous sa commande? Plus il y pensait, plus il devenait furieux._

_Et puis, soudain, la seule chose qu'il puisse penser était qu'il avait froid._

_Son vaisseau était en train de mourir, et il n'avait pas la force de le garde en vie._

_« Non, » murmura t-il, sentant la culpabilité et l'impuissance couler à travers lui. Sa respiration était comme de la glace dans ses poumons et il avait l'impression que le sang dans les veines de son corps emprunté se congelait, gelant solide, le piquant fort sous sa peau. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de se réchauffer, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était trop faible, trop désorienté, et soudain il sut que si son vaisseau mourrait, il mourrait aussi, parce qu'il était coincé à l'intérieur. Le symbole sur son bras l'empêchait de partir._

_Un ange ne devrait jamais mourir ainsi, pensa t-il._

_Un ange ne devrait jamais mourir _seul_._

_« C'est bon, Cas. Shhh, reste immobile. J'te tiens. Tu vas te réchauffer dans un instant, t'inquiètes. Jésus, t'as transformé cette église en putain de Narnia, mon gars. Tu peux pas faire neiger, aussi, tant que t'y es? »_

_Dean Winchester. Toujours là, et essayant d'aider. Aussitôt qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul, il se sentit se réchauffer. Juste un peu, au début, mais suffisamment pour décongeler son sang et faciliter sa respiration._

_« Bordel, t'es froid. Je sais pas comment je suis censé te réchauffer quand c'est toi qui me transforme en glaçon. Assez, Cas. Pense à des trucs chauds. Euh, pas des trucs salaces – Je parle pas de porno là, t'es un ange, je sais ça. Juste, tu sais, pense à des déserts et des bains de soleils. Et du feu, et des trucs qui brûlent. Ce genre de trucs. Ça pourrait aider. Tu m'entends, Cas? Allez bon sang, reste avec moi. »_

_Il suivit les instructions de Dean. Il était trop fatigué, trop froid, pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il pensa au sable d'Égypte et aux feux des Enfers. Il pensa à voler prêt du Soleil et filer à l'intérieur de volcans. Il pensa aux printemps agréables et aux bourrasques chaudes d'été. Il pensa à la chaleur qu'un corps humain pouvait générer prêt du sien, et bien que le corps qu'il habitait n'était __pas le sien, il pensa à combien il était reconnaissant que Dean ne l'ai pas laissé tomber._

_Il se sentit se réchauffer légèrement avant de tomber dans une stupeur inquiète, et quand il se réveilla il était en train de pleurer et Dean tentait de le réconforter. Il écouta les mots de l'humain, de doux sifflements et des appels plaintifs à la raison, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que son chez-lui lui manquait. Le Paradis lui manquait. Sa famille lui manquait._

_« Tout va bien, tout va bien, » le calma Dean, une main tiède reposant sur sa poitrine. « Tu vas t'en tirer, Cas. »_

_« Le chant, » croassa t'il sans réfléchir. « Ils ne chantent pas. »_

_« Qui ne chante pas? »_

_« Mes frères. Mes sœurs. Je pouvais toujours les entendre chanter, mais tout est silencieux. »_

_« Tu pourras les entendre de nouveau bientôt, t'inquiètes pas. »_

_« Je veux entendre le chant, » gémit-il, sentant une irruption de honte à sa faiblesse, mais incapable de se retenir. « Comment un ange peut-il être entier sans le son de l'adoration de Dieu dans les oreilles? »_

_Il y eut un long silence inconfortable, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que verser des larmes alors qu'il durait._

_Puis le chant commença._

:::

Sam était silencieux lorsqu'il rentra dans l'église, probablement un peu trop silencieux, et ce fut pourquoi il put entrer dans la pièce avant que Dean le repère et se taise avec gêne. Il cru d'abord qu'il entendait des choses, ou que Dean avait trouvé une radio et écoutait une station de gospel quelconque, avant que la vérité ne le frappe si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Dean était en train de chanter _Amazing Grace_.

Sa voix était faible et nerveuse, fracassée de frissons, comme s'il avait froid. Il était caché derrière un pilier au travers de l'église et Sam ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu'il chantait pour Castiel, et cette pensée répandit en lui une vague de chaleur qui lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Dean chantait un hymne à un ange. Son Dean. Dean Winchester. Un gars qui n'avait jamais que chanter du Bon Jovi et du Metallica, un gars qui n'avait jamais chanté d'hymne de sa vie.

Pendant un instant Sam se demanda comment diable il connaissait les paroles d'_Amazing Grace_, avant de se souvenir de leur enfance, comment ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir sur les durs bancs de bois dans l'église du Pasteur Jim, et comment ils devaient écouter les sermons et essayer d'avoir l'air sérieux au cas où leur père les engueule pour avoir fait n'importe quoi.

Dean n'avait jamais chanté en cœur avec l'hymne, pourtant. Il avait passé la plupart des sermons avec son walkman discrètement dans l'oreille en essayant de ne pas hocher la tête en rythme avec Zeppeling. Et malgré ça, il chantait maintenant. Les paroles exactes. Il supposa qu'il avait écouté, après tout.

« _The Lord has promised good to me… his word my hope secures… » _

Sam fit un pas en avant.

« _He will my shield and portion be… as long as life endures. »_

Il pouvait le voir à présent, berçant Castiel dans ses bras et le regardant, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'ils tremblaient tous deux. La plupart de la glace autour d'eux avait fondu, mais ils avaient toujours l'air d'avoir froid. L'expression de Castiel était paisible, pourtant, et il était dur de dire s'il dormait ou restait juste allongé avec les yeux fermés. Sam n'était pas sûr, mais il eut l'impression de voir des larmes sur son visage.

« _Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail… and mortal life shall cease ... »_

Dean leva les yeux, repérant Sam en un instant. Il ferma la bouche et s'empourpra vivement, l'air absolument mortifié. Avec un hochement de tête, Sam le rejoint, laissant ses sacs tombés sur le banc le plus proche. Il en sortit la couverture la plus épaisse qu'il eut acheté et la déplia.

« C'était agréable, » dit-il d'un ton neutre, sachant que ça tuerait son frère s'il se moquait de lui. Pas qu'il en ait eut l'intention.

« Il voulait que quelqu'un lui chante un truc, » répondit faiblement Dean. « C'était soit ça soit Lynyrd Skynyrd. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a apprécié. »

Dean toussa. « Il a eut l'air pendant un moment. Je crois qu'il dort maintenant. »

Sam étendit la couverture sur eux deux. Dean soupira profondément et Castiel ne battit pas une paupière.

« Là, » dit Sam, lui tendant une tasse de café, « Ça devrait soulager tes cordes vocales. »

Dean prit la boisson, l'air penaud. « Depuis combien de temps tu écoutais? »

« Suffisamment longtemps. Tu n'arrêtes jamais de m'étonner, Dean. »

« Ne commence pas à me la jouer mièvre. Il paniquait. J'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Sam sourit. « J'en suis sûr. »

Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, regardant la glace fondre, et lentement Castiel leur revint.

:::

Ce fut rapide. Une minute ils somnolaient tous, et la suivante Castiel était sur ses pieds, debout prêt de l'autel, les fixant d'un air sévère.

Sam frotta ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et se rassit, regardant son frère rejeter les couvertures et se lever.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Dean, inspectant Castiel de haut en bas.

« Oui, » dit Castiel d'une voix ferme. Elle était revenue à la normale, elle n'était plus aussi rauque. Il semblait être totalement lui-même de nouveau, moins son manteau, sa veste et ses chaussures, et Sam songea qu'il les ferait sans doute apparaître de nul part une fois qu'il y penserait. Même le sang sur sa chemise avait disparu. De toute évidence, il avait guéri sa poitrine.

« De quoi tu te souviens? » s'enquit Dean. « Tu as été là pendant un ou deux jours, tu sais. »

Castiel cilla. L'instant d'une seconde – juste une seconde – il eut l'air surpris, mais l'expression disparut aussitôt. « Je me souviens d'assez, » dit il. « J'ai été absent trop longtemps. Je dois faire mon rapport à Zachariah. » Il regarda autour de lui et plissa les yeux. « Cet endroit va être détruit très bientôt, » dit-il. « Ils vont construire. »

« Apparemment, » répondit Dean.

Castiel sourit, et c'était un tant soit peu dangereux. « C'est ce qu'ils croient. »

« Tu vas parler au Maire ou quelque chose? » demanda Sam, curieux, et Castiel se contenta de tourner les yeux vers lui sans rien dire. Sam frissonna; son regard était si puissant, si distant – il avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme qui avait crié et bafouillé à ses pieds les jours précédents. Juste à l'instant où il avait cette pensée, Castiel fronça les sourcils et tituba un peu, reposant sa main sur l'autel pour se retenir.

« Ça va aller? » La voix de Dean était remplie d'inquiétude. « J'voudrai pas que t'ailles voler en étant toujours à l'ouest, tu sais. Ça pourrait être risqué. »

« Je vais... bien, » répondit Castiel, la voix hésitante, et pour la première fois il regarda vers Dean et l'expression de son visage était avenante. « Merci. A vous deux. Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Arrête juste de me menacer de me renvoyer dans la Fosse et on sera à égalité. »

Castiel eut l'air un peu choqué à ces mots, mais se contrôla rapidement. Il leur donna un demi-hochement de tête – pas une promesse totale, nota Sam, parce qu'il devait encore suivre ses ordres, après tout. Ils s'étaient fait un allié, mais cette amitié nouvelle n'irait que jusqu'à un certain point. Au final, Castiel suivrait toujours ses supérieurs. Cette pensée l'attrista.

« Je ne comprend pas, » dit Castiel maladroitement. « Vous humains... Vous prenez des drogues pour le plaisir. Comme divertissement. Il n'y avait rien... de plaisant, dans mon expérience. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce que vous voudriez faire ça. »

« Il y a une grande différence entre en prendre pour le fun, en petites doses, et avoir une pétasse de démon tarée qui te donne suffisamment pour te tuer neuf fois, » dit Dean, pragmatiquement. « J'irai pas dire que t'as eu la meilleure présentation possible aux drogues. » Son visage s'éclaira. « Par contre... Si t'es tenté par une présentation à _l'alcool_, je suis sur que Sam et moi... »

Il y eut un léger froissement d'air et de plumes, et Castiel n'était plus là. Dean fixa l'autel désert pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Sam. « Il faut carrément qu'on le rende bourré un jour. »

Sam eut un rictus. « Et qu'est ce que tu lui chanteras, alors? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Déglutit. S'éloigna. Sam le regarda partir et se demanda comment on pouvait être si embarrassé d'avoir chanté _Amazing Grace_ à un ange mourant.

Il se demanda si Castiel s'en souvenait.

Il espérait vraiment que oui.


End file.
